


No More Talking

by Thotful_writing



Category: Axel Cluney - Fandom, Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Deadpool 2
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair Pulling, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gaggin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: Axel was listening to you talk but became sidetracked with all of the dirty things he wanted to do to you.





	No More Talking

**Author's Note:**

> My first Axel imagine, I got the idea from a picture on my tumblr. Not sure if I'll write more about him.
> 
> I do not own any rights to Axel Cluney, all scenarios are fictional.

Axel sat listening to you talk about your day, most of the time he enjoyed hearing you talk but right now he was only thinking about one thing, gagging you with your soaked panties and fucking you over the kitchen table. 

“Axel?… Axel?” You were staring at him, waiting for a response.

“…Y-Yeah, what?” He stuttered as he came back into reality and from his filthy daydream.

“Are you okay?” You asked concerned.

“Yep.” He said curtly.

Axel stood up and moved towards you, he grabbed the back of your hair and kissed you deeply. You were caught off guard but soon relaxed into his hold. He stopped kissing you briefly to pick you up and place you on the table, moving between your legs and returning to your lips. He lifted your dress off you and threw it on the floor. He hooked his hands in the sides of your panties and pulled them down your legs.

“Axel, we eat on this table” You panted while he planted kisses on your thighs.

“You’re right babe.” Axel smiled, he grabbed a chair and sat down right between your legs. 

He moved forward pressing his lips against your wet center.

“That’s not what I meant!” You tried to push his head away but he wouldn’t budge.

“That’s enough talking for now.” Axel said as he took your panties and shoved them into your mouth.

He pushed you back to lay on the table as he returned to his task. He didn’t waste any time and dove right in,licking you from your opening up to your clit, he shoved two fingers into your opening causing you to let out a muffled moan. He continued licking your clit and moving his fingers in and out of you bringing you to your first orgasm of the night. After you began coming down from your release Axel removed his fingers and stood up between your legs, he undid his belt and pressed the tip of his cock to your opening.

“Now it’s my turn.” He said with a wicked grin and you knew you were in for a rough night.


End file.
